1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for dealing with visitors of each resident of one or more gated or restricted access communities and more particularly to an interactive visitor access control system and method for more reliably and fluently dealing with a broad range of visitors to such communities.
2. Description of Related Art
Many residential communities and businesses allow visitors and guests to freely come and go through the interior property by simply entering through one or more of the open entrances to such communities and businesses. However, other such communities and businesses have chosen to restrict visitor access and have provided a staff and one or more points of entry into the property which regulate visitor traffic flow to insure that only authorized visitors to specific residents of the community are allowed access into the property.
A standard means for dealing with this level of visitor restriction and entry is in the form of a staff member at a controlled access point of the community. When a visitor presents him or herself for access to visit a particular resident, various levels of staff-enforced checks may be implemented, starting with recording the name of the visitor, the license plate of the vehicle, the name of the resident and, in more complex situations, having contact with the resident either through prior visitor authorization or through direct telephonic communication with the resident at the time the visitor presents him or herself for entry into the community.
More sophisticated means for accomplishing various aspects of dealing with the visitors into a gated or restricted community or business are taught in prior art as follows:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,130 to Lee        U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,470 to Puchek, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,119 to Wenzel        U.S. Patent Pub. 2003/0112939 to Hom        U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,112 to Terada, et al.        U.S. Patent Pub. 2004/0233036 to Sefton        U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,986 to Puchek, et al.        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,119 to Wenzel discloses a security access system, the central station of which has access to databases to determine whether the visitor should be granted access. Two U.S. patents to Puchek, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,504,470 and 6,794,986 teach automated access control methods and apparatus for members and guests, one aspect of the invention details a data collection device proximate an entrance with stored data identifying those persons granted access.
A system to simplify visitor formalities and to manage visitor's entry into and departure from a gate is taught by Terada, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,112. U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,139 to Lee discloses a system for identifying visitors utilizing video and audio means, a computer system and monitor.
U.S. published application 2003/0112939 to Hom teaches a security system for use with a security gate entry system with audio means and Sefton discloses an automated site security, monitoring and access control system with an expected visitor database in U.S. published application 2004/0233036.